


Coffee

by daddybarnes1



Series: The Tumblr Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, peter isn't allowed coffee, the golden trio of dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1
Summary: Tony just wants to work
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Tumblr Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Coffee

" **Boss, The Senior Citizens and Captain Caw are asking for your assistance**." FRIDAY's voice said, interrupting the heavy metal music blasting through the lab.

Tony, hard at work on the designs for Stark Industries new green energy car engines, smirked at the nicknames he had given his teammates.

"Tell them I'm busy." He replied, continuing to fiddle with his holograms. "Bring up the specs for this section, will ya?"

" **It's about Mini Boss**." FRIDAY said, ignoring his request.

Tony sighed, saving his work and standing up from his workbench.

"I swear to god, if they dropped him in another fucking pond-"

***

The elevator doors slid open on the communal floor to reveal the three idiots huddled together beside the kitchen island, muttering to themselves.

"Do you idiots realise that despite not being the CEO of my company, I'm still an incredibly busy man-" 

"Tony, your child is doing something weird." Steve cut him off.

Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Where is he?"

Sam, who was for some reason holding a broom, uses it to point up. Sure enough, Tony tilts his head back to find the kid crawling along the ceiling.

Peter throws his head back and laughs, in a way that can only be described as maniacal, turning away from them.  
"Catch me if you can!"

The four adults watch as he rapidly crawls across the roof, moving from corner to corner in the creepiest way physically possible. Tony watches for almost a full two minutes before looking back at the trio, and raising his eyebrow.

Steve and Sam both point a finger at Bucky, who at least has the decency to blush a little.

"He may have convinced me he was allowed coffee." Barnes mutters, reaching up with his flesh hand to awkwardly rub his neck.

"Barnes, did you learn nothing from the red bull incident?!" Tony sighed, sounding both confused and exasperated.

"He gave me a fairly comprehensive set of fake rules you had apparently set about coffee consumption!" Bucky rebuffed.

"Well, why didn't you check with FRIDAY?" Tony asked. 

Steve and Sam snickered at that, watching as Bucky's face coloured even more and he ducked his head.

"What? What did he do?" Tony asked the two of them.

"He was gonna ask FRIDAY, then Pete gave him his best teary eyes and asked if Bucky didn't trust him." Sam said, grinning. He used the end of the broom to poke Bucky in the side, earning himself a glare.

"You _fool_." Tony enunciated, turning back to Barnes with a grin of his own.

"I'm old and easily confused." Bucky huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

In Barnes' defence, Peter's puppy dog eyes were pretty lethal.

"Tony, can you get him off the ceiling?" Steve sighed, eying the teen who looked like he had snorted an impressive amount of cocaine.

"I've got it." Sam grinned, moving to swat the boy.

"Sam, put the broom down." Steve said, pulling him backwards before he could swing.

"I said I've got it, Steve." Sam hissed.

"You're not hitting my teenager." Tony told him, to which Sam - in a very grown up fashion - pouted.

Peter halted his crawling, coming to a stop above them.  
"Lets play a game." He said, sounding out of breath. "How bout a foot race from here to New Jersey?! First one there gets more coffee!"

"Chill out, Jigsaw, no ones playing any games." Tony said, clapping his hands and pointing to the space beside him. "Let's go."

"But Mr Staaaaaaaaaark-" Peter sighed, letting his hands come loose so he was hanging from the ceiling by his feet.

"Get your ass off the ceiling before I call May." Tony threatened, smirking at the teen.

Peter untuck his feet, easily flipping to land beside Tony. The older man put his arm around his intern, who was vibrating with energy and began leading him towards the elevator.

"That was not fair, and you know it." Peter huffed.

"What's not fair is that I didn't get to hit him with the broom." Sam mumbled, twirling the wooden item in his hands. 

"Hit Bucky instead." Steve shrugged.

Sam didn't need telling twice. He put as much force behind the swing as he could, hitting Bucky square on the ass.

" _What the fuck, Steve_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr text post from my acc - @daddybarnes1ao3


End file.
